


Fondu au noir

by tartiflette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, stuff i did a lifetime ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartiflette/pseuds/tartiflette
Summary: Morgana, prisoner of someone else's destiny





	Fondu au noir

(music : Fondu au noir by Coeur de Pirate)


End file.
